Star Warriors
by NationalCraft
Summary: Geno is coming back to Earth! However now he has an apprentice! He has returned to Earth to combat a new found evil! Enjoy and R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Hopes and Ambitions

2nd Fanfiction but I hit such a hard writers block I didn't finish my first! I will try my hardest to finish this one though so stick around!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hopes and Ambitions

The all-blue star was looking over the Star Road scouts; he didn't want a repeat of last time. It's not every day a giant sword comes crashing down through your road. Some of the scouts were peering over the edge while others looked up at the sky, there was only a small group of stars higher than they were and it wasn't a lot to look at. The Star Road looked like a stretched 5-edged star with a watch post on 3 sides, one on the left and two on the right, the rest of it was the actual road itself. Star Heaven, which was where the Star Road was placed, looked constantly like a dark, starry night sky. A small town was put below where the road bends down so all emergency protocol stars on call for Earth could be called down without the Star Road. Geno frowned at the Council when they made the decision of putting it there; it was if they didn't trust him. He felt insulted by the idea, even though he saw the logic. But a frown to him was equal to the average person screaming in protest so the council made a note of not talking to him for a month after. This isn't particularly long in star heaven because stars are eternal, though it was long enough to be noticed. But now it has been a year since that council meeting and 2 years since his adventure with Mario and Mallow. Geno was a master of his craft now, a true star warrior, and he now has an apprentice called Shakram, a rare orange shaded star with a kind attitude, chosen from a number of 5 possible candidates, Shakram was over the moon to be Geno's apprentice because he thought he might get a chance to go down to Earth to protect it, just like Geno did, though it had yet to happen for 6 months so far.

"Geno, what was Mario like when you first met him?" asked an eager Shakram.

"He was obviously a heroic figure, fighting only to protect others; however he wasn't so happy that I made him run around so many confusing areas to find me." Geno replied with a smile, he found it easy to be happy, and he broke a grin quite often, just his negative expressions are much extremer emotions than they look.

"Then Bowser must have been raging! How did you deal with him?"

"Um… he wasn't there when I made Mario run around, rumours must have spread wrong." Geno laughed, Shakram was going to react angrily saying he was only testing Geno until a small familiar star rushed towards the all-blue star.

"Hello Geno! You are to immediately leave your post because the star council wants you to attend a meeting!"

"Whoa Twink slow down! What's this meeting about that's so urgent for me to attend." Geno spoke, but the young star wasn't planning on slowing down,

"You need to go now, the meeting is about you, and it's urgent!" The small yellow star sputtered. Twink always seemed in a rush at the best of times, so Geno took little notice of it, however Shakram was bouncing up and down in silence as if in anticipation. _Don't get your hopes up apprentice_, Geno's eyes seem to speak, but Shakram didn't realise his master was looking at him. Geno sighed and laughed, he looked at the 2 young stars, put up a hand as if it say follow, and he zoomed up the Star Road as if he was shot out a cannon.

* * *

A blue star with a sailor cap on his head was waiting for them outside. Muskular, his name, was one of the legendary 7 star spirits, though he never took part in the council because it always bores him, action is his game, so he only goes when called for, which is hardly ever but that is far too often for his liking.

"Hey you three! The rest of the stars are in there already, best get moving." Muskular added, Geno nodded, (well, as best a star can nod), and rushed into the Council room. The inside of the Council room was massive, standing at least 10 times higher than the average _floating _star. There was a circular table in the middle with no seats; the other six legendary stars surrounded the table except for the part closest to the door, where Geno took his place. There was a map of the 4 known kingdoms, Mushroom, Darklands, Sarasaland and the Beanbean kingdom all rolled into one, in the middle of the table.

"So then…" started Geno, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, there seems to be a strange interference with our signal to the Darklands." Eldstar, the leader of the council said glumly, he was a yellow star with a white Italian-cooker style moustache.

"Can't Mario and the others deal with that?" Shakram suddenly pointed out. Everyone in the room looked over to him, everyone knew his lust for Earth but here he was turning down a practically indirect offer to go down there.

"Very true however the council only get interference if a newfound evil ambition has occurred, so it can't be Bowser." Replied Eldstar; though Skolar, the youngest of the council with a pink bowtie above the middle of his yellow body, shook his head,

"Then it could easily be a useless koopa plotting to gain power or one of the koopalings actually finding out they have brains, not something Mario couldn't handle."

"Yes but…" Eldstar began but Skolar snapped back with,

"Do you remember when we sent down 10 scout stars because of an interference which turned out to be a koopa wanting to fight Mario and failed and then when the scouts tried to come back but they couldn't because that was when the Star Road was destroyed?"

"Oh! That's what happened to them." Geno thought aloud, Mamar, a yellow-orange lady star with a pink bow on her head, couldn't help crack a smile and say,

"Well, what did you think happened to your scouts when you were seriously undermanned?"

"Well I thought the scouts got bored and lazy which was why the road was destroyed so easily. I wonder whose idea it was not to tell me this?" Geno asked as he looked over to Eldstar but the truth was, nobody told him because they thought he already knew.

"Hey! Don't look at me it wasn't anyone's idea to not tell you!" Eldstar said extremely quickly as if pinned down to a tight spot. The tension was rising until Kalmar, another yellow star with a brown moustache much like Mario's, raised up his hands and said smoothly,

"Look, calm down people. I thought this council was about Geno's mission, not Geno's life stories." Geno just realised what was going on, and even though he would like to see his friends again, he really liked just hanging around on the Star Road, however he couldn't help but notice his apprentice silently dancing ridiculously on the spot with his fins waving around. _Great and I have a feeling I'm going to have to take…_

"Look Skolar! This interference is much more obvious and we have experience now! Geno, you are going down there with 3 other scouts." _Phew, that must mean I'm not taking… "_You will go to the most dangerous area, the Darklands, to see who has these strange ambitions, while the other 3 are going down to the other kingdoms to check for any activity. Your apprentice will also accompany you." Eldstar informed. _Oh yes, _now_ he's gone and done it. _Shakram couldn't take it anymore; he rushed out pumping his fins out and shouting,

"YES! COME ON! GOING TO EARTH WITH GENO! BOOYAH!"

"Does he really have to come with me?" Geno muttered to himself, he didn't really bother asking it because he knew he would start getting lectured by Eldstar about apprenticeships and Kalmar saying why in the world he took in an apprentice in the first place. Kalmar thought the idea of one was too much work.

* * *

As Geno, Shakram, and the 3 scouting stars walked down Star Road to the small town Geno just realised something, "Oh man!"

The scouts turned to him and one replied, "What? What's the matter?"

Geno was not happy and it was written all over his face, "What happened to my doll form when I came back up here! That was the one I used to fight alongside Mario with. I didn't even bother to check where it was after it was left in the forest!"

Shakram was quite calm and told him, "Mario and Luigi saw a miniature version of the doll in an arcade game, but I found out that was still your original body, just made smaller. Bowser then took it and begun making a prototype of you with it and making it life size again, with a lot of help, to make a lot of you for his army, however they realised it was the star spirit that made it so powerful, and so they left the now life-size doll in the sewers in the Darklands." Geno floated there in awe. _How did he know that?_ However as if to answer his question Shakram continued,

"You know how much I liked that doll and while I was bored with nothing to do before I became your apprentice; I used to check up on it once in a while to see if the information would be of any use."

"Well it certainly has! Thank goodness for your obsession!" Geno laughed, though Shakram glared at him,

"Thank goodness for my _what_? I am not obsessed! Do you see anything else I could possible do when I was young other than grant petty wishes and play with friends?"

"Jeez... Calm down, I was only joking you know."

"No you weren't."

"Anyway!" The second scout shouted who was getting rather annoyed with this now pointless conversation; "Now you have an idea of where to get the body if you need it, you know where to go. I shall make my way to the Beanbean Kingdom to find out some information. Goodbye for now."

"May the stars guide you my friend" prayed Geno. The other scouts nodded, and they made their way down to the planet as well. "Well then, my apprentice, may we finally go and see the Earth you have been so excited to see." Shakram only nodded. Geno couldn't tell if he was being silent because he was about to explode with anticipation or if he was so serious he was militant about the matter, or both. "Well this journey takes about 3 days so you better get ready for a long ride!"

Shakram moaned and grunted while Geno laughed. _Haha! I have a feeling this is going to be one heck of a holiday!_

* * *

_A young koopa with a spiked green shell, a bright yellow body and somehow a lime green face waved his magically-enchanted colourful paintbrush in a circular motion while chanting,_

"_May the rift of time open once more, and let me slip in to the past with awe!" A circular shape was formed and all the colours of the rainbow glistening upon it until it suddenly stopped glowing, to create a purple whirling portal on the floor. The room of the castle he was in was long though thin._

"_Yes! Hahaha! I'm now one step closer to finally building my Kingdom… Huh? Who goes there?" The koopa spun his head sharply to see a slightly bent over figure on a flying broomstick. "… Kammy!"_

"_Of course I'm not Kammy you dope! Look at me!" He wore a blue wizard's robes and a blue pointed hat, his usual magikoopa attire, along with an old grumpy koopa face._

"_What are you doing here?" Stated the young koopa, his voice was muffled by his white handkerchief he wore on his face, with a larger mouth than his own drawn on the front of it, "no matter what you say I wont change my mind on this!" The magikoopa just looked at him while saying,_

_"Why would I want to stop you Prince? It is true what you said, the King isn't going to actually conquer anything on his own, and so I assume this plan is to help him?_

"_Oh no… I'm not helping him, I'm establishing my own Kingdom, and I'm going to use you to do it."_

"_I shall not help you in anyway in your selfish conquest and you cannot make me!" Exclaimed the blue robed koopa in slight distress at the thought of what his Prince is getting at._

"_Of course not you muppet! I am talking about your younger self, and his magikoopa clan."_

"_What! Your going back in time? You can't bring them back! They could only cause chaos." The magikoopa hissed._

"_That's what I was born to do, right? Now that our conversation is over, I'm off to actually succeed for once! Ha, hahahaha!" the young koopa laughed his high pitch laugh, jumped down the portal, and before the blue-robed koopa could follow, the portal was destroyed._

"_I'll get you some day for this, _my _Prince…"_


	2. Chapter 2: New Allies

**AN: Look I know if you know who the Prince is already this is way out of character but there is a reason for it! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I like writing it.**

**PS: Disclaimer! I don't own any Mario related character in this entire Story. Just so you know. (Some Characters I have made are mine though)**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Allies

The prince koopa jumped out of the portal to end up slamming into the ground head first. He grunted and looked up to find the portal was on the ceiling of a cave. It was quite bright because of the light coming from outside the entrance. The Prince noticed a load of straw piled up on his left, he muttered in his confusion,

"… What could possibly be living in such a small cave? I mean only a baby could fit in such a…" It was then he saw a large pile of bananas behind him. "Oh no…" He received a powerful punch in the face that sent him flying in the pile of bananas. "It's baby Donkey Kong!"

The DK the Prince knew from the future was a muscular monkey who, it seemed, even as a baby had one heck of a punch. "I'm not here to quarrel with you DK! I have more important matters to attend to than battling with you." DK partially slanted his head and just said,

"ooh ooh ah ah!" the monkey pointed outside with both hands, indicating he wanted to show him something.

"If you wanted to show me something why did you punch me in the face?" The Prince asked angrily, however DK just pointed at the bananas and then walked out. "Jeez, I was hardly going to eat your bananas, I'm not_ that_ stupid."

* * *

Baby DK finally reached his destination with the Prince following behind him, however still keeping his distance. "… Why did you bring me all this way, there is nothing here!" the green spiked koopa prince moaned loudly, though the baby monkey rolled his eyes and then pointed down from their low cliff overlooking a great battle scene. "What! That's Cranky Kong! He looks identical to the hairy beast the baby looks like in the future." Cranky Kong is the monkey's future name; at the time the Prince is in now, the past, he is the original Donkey Kong. "Wait… That's DK junior. Is that your dad?" The prince asked baby DK. DK junior looked like future Donkey Kong just slightly younger and he is wearing a vest with a red 'J' in the centre.

The monkey nodded though he still looked intently at the intense battle that was at hand. Dixie Kong's mother, baby Sweetie Kong, was also there, a baby who was hiding in the middle while covering another baby monkey with a red bandana on its head with white spots, "Funky Kong." The Prince muttered. Protecting them both was Wrinkly Kong, Baby DK's Grandmother, holding them in her arms.

The battle wasn't going to the Kong Crew's favour. They were fighting an elite koopa troop which was quadruple their number consisting on hammer bros, boomerang bros and fire bros. They all wore helmets and threw the item that was in their name, the only difference was that the hammer bros helmets, boots and shells were green, boomerang bros were blue and fire bros were red.

The Kong's kept trying to get close with punches however they were being constantly being rained upon with hammers along with boomerangs and fire. When Cranky Kong was charging up for a massive punch he got struck by 4 hammers which knocked him out in a flash, his body was battered before, but now he looked broken.

"Father, No! You will pay dearly for that koopa. This wasn't even your war, why are you in league with the crocodiles?" Donkey Kong Jr. roared, however his question was only answered by fire and a boomerang that trapped his body on a tree by the neck. "Why!"

"Quiet! It is time we wrapped up our daily training gentleman, dispose the others as you please." A black hammer bro stated dryly, DK Jr. looked upon their enemies horrified of what would happen to his family, however he underestimated the Kongs. What was actually happening was that baby Funky Kong was creating a small wooden cannon that would allow him and baby Sweetie to send themselves up the hill and away from danger.

"Now children!" Exclaimed Wrinkly Kong, baby Funky and Sweetie both got in the cannon and Wrinkly fired them straight into the Prince and baby DK.

"AH! Why the heck did you do that?" Screamed the Prince as he fell straight onto his back but he fell awkwardly and his head was hanging off the cliff.

"Bowser Jr?" Cranky Kong cried, the Prince looked at him in awe, _how does he know my name, this is the past, I am not even born yet! Maybe he can explain my new found intelligence…_ however before he could reply Cranky, DK Jr and Wrinkly was being taken away and the black clad hammer bro saw him and order his men,

"Go and capture them as well, I don't want anyone knowing of these monkey's existence, chase them down. NOW!" The koopa bros that were defeated in battle took away the Kongs they had capture and the live and well ones sprinted into the forest in search of an entrance to the top of the cliff and to Bowser Jr.

"Who is Bowser Jr? I bet my lord would love to hear this…"

* * *

The group of Bowser Jr and the baby Kongs kept running until they could run no more, right now Junior was sitting on a log baby DK had cut for him. The koopa prince wouldn't ever normally run from a fight unless he thought it was pointless, but he had too much on his mind right now to care and he wanted some time to deal with the constant questions springing into his mind, _how could he know my name, is he from the future, am I in an alternate past or future, I don't understand!_

The baby boys didn't notice the green shelled prince in his own world while they were on tasks, Baby Funky was on 2 projects at once, he had one pile of half made weapons, projectile ones, and another was an alternate mode of transport, it look like a small cart however it was hard to see because it was incomplete and with no blue prints to hand, it was hard for even Funky to know what he was making. Baby DK was making small wooden tents and cooking up a fire at the time. The only one not doing anything other than Bowser Jr was Sweetie Kong.

"Hello Junior, what's wrong?" Junior was startled by this because he hadn't said it and the only people he was with were monkeys. "I'm sitting right next to you." He noticed it was Sweetie talking.

"What? I thought you Kongs couldn't speak? It was strange enough with Cranky talking but now you, what's going on?"

"Okay, lets start from the beginning, where are you from and how do you know that some of us can't speak and who is Cranky?"

"I am Bowser Jr., I am from the future, the only Kongs I met were Donkey Kong and Funky Kong from who you know, and the only one I ever spoke to was Donkey Kong and he can't speak."

"DK never learns to speak?" Sweetie asked with a hint of sadness, Junior only nodded and switched his gaze to the sky.

"Wait! I take that back, he only spoke when we played baseball, other than that not a word. I heard Funky Kong then as well, I just think they choose only to speak to each other, hardly ever to us."

"Well, that's a relief; however who in the world is Cranky?"

"Oh right, to put it simply, he is your Donkey Kong." Junior replied bluntly, "when he gets older he gets _really _moany, it's the reason why my Dad and your baby DK never allied."

"Oh, so you are just as evil as your grandfather then?" Junior was taken aback by this, though Sweetie just sighed and started to leave when Junior asked,

"Who is my Grandfather? I never was told who he was."

"Evil, that's all he is. I am going to turn in for the night, until tomorrow." Sweetie waved goodnight and went into the first wooden tent baby DK had created.

"Once I have captured Cranky, I wouldn't mind paying my Grandfather a visit, but for now, it's probably best to keep watch. Man, none of this is going to plan. I still am yet to find Young Kamek, maybe my Grandfather might know where he is." Junior muttered to himself as he watched the baby monkey drop a massive pile of logs. Junior was extremely tired of today's events, so much so he fell asleep on the log he was sitting on.

* * *

_The blue cloaked koopa strolled into the room with a jewelled sword in his hand. It was the King's throne room; it was a rather large room. It was fitting for such a massive King._

"_Morthophelus, why on Earth did you summon me? You know you are _not_ my_ _King." The blue clad koopa said slyly, this earned a piercing glare from the King, yet the koopa did not back down._

"_I am your King, and you would do well to remember that peasant. I summoned you and your clan to be my military subjects." The King made an expectant look and waited for the cloaked koopa's act of defiance, yet the koopa remained calm._

"_If, and only if, I joined you, I would expect 25% of your Kingdom's territory and riches."_

"_What! Do you _want _to die? This is an order and I am not obliged to give you anything!" The King roared. The blue cloaked koopa laughed._

"And what are you going to do about, you stupid muppet! You know I could teleport myself and my clan to the moon whenever I liked, you will play by

my _rules, or you will gain nothing."_

"_Do you take me as a fool? This entire room is magic proof! You think your simple tricks would outsmart me?"_

"_You think I can only teleport by magic? Yes, I do take you for a fool, what smart King orders possible mass killers to their castle?" Morthophelus was taken aback by this, _how can such a puny and pathetic creature be speaking to their King like this? You know, I think he could actually be a useful ally.

"_Fine, 10 percent of the Kingdom and it's a deal."_

"_20 percent, or the deals off."_

"_15% is more than enough!" The King bellowed so loud it shook the very ground they were standing on._

"_Didn't you hear what I just said? 20 percent."_

"_15 percent! You think I'm going to let have the power to claim the entire Mushroom Kingdom!"_

"_Oh… So its world domination you want? Fine, Sarasaland and 50% of the Beanbean Kingdom's military and we have a deal."_

"_Then it's a deal magikoopa, now leave! I will explain the details later." Morthophelus grinned toothily as he realized what chaos they could cause. In his eyes, the world was doomed…_

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be more aimed at Geno. I didn't think I wrote this chapter particularly well but I didn't know how to improve it maybe I raced to fast? I promise the next chapter will be better! Hopefully…**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: Fear

AN: Sorry this is ridicolously short but I havent got round to it and i could of uploaded this ages ago but i hit a writers block, but i am planning on Making part 2 soon.

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 1: Fear

It had already been three days since Geno the star warrior and his apprentice Shakram shot out of the cannon from star heaven to Earth, and they have finally made it to Earth, however they were flying in at 100 mph with no way to stop as Shakram cried,

"Geno! How on Earth did you manage to stop last time you came here?" Geno only laughed and told him,

"Well, I didn't shot from a cannon last time because I wasn't in a rush, however we have aimed for a warp pipe, so if we make it, we should be alright."

"We _should _be? You mean me might not even make it?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" and with this Shakram was screaming while trying everything to stop, from spinning to flipping, but to no avail. "Shakram stop moving! You might miss the warp pipe if you do, and remember, it's the green round one we are going for." Shakram looked at Geno with a confused look upon his face,

"I thought all the warp pipes were round and green?"

"Nope, they come in all the different colours of the rainbow and some are hexagon shaped."

"Where can you possibly find…" Shakram was cut short when Geno shouted at the top of his voice,

"Concentrate apprentice! Its important you make it inside the warp pipe as I am." Shakram nodded to this as he noticed the warp pipe getting closer and closer, Geno fell into the warp pipe but Shakram wailed,

"I'm not going to make it!" Shakram tuck up his star fins into himself and shaped into an almost circular ball and only just got into the open hole on the top of the pipe. They tumbled down the pipe, which surprisingly was what made them slow down, and slammed straight into the murky waters of the sewers where they then were taken by the full speed of the dirty river.

A few minutes later Geno was the first to awaken and realised that they were still in the sewers, but they were in the dry part of it. He stood up and looked around to find that there was a large metal wall blocking the water and they must have been thrown over it when the current sped up. At that same moment, Shakram had gotten up and came to the same conclusion as Geno.

"So we were thrown overboard, were we?" Shakram asked in a half-awake state.

"It would seem, and it also looks like this is the same sewer where my doll form is being kept." Geno replied. Shakram knew that this meant he would finally get to see the super doll first hand.

"Oh yeah! This part of the sewers, with no water, is also where it is." Shakram started darting around the room excitedly in search of the blue cloaked doll. Geno only walked three paces when he saw it below his floating star form.

"How did you miss it? This thing is massive! I don't remember it being so big."

"I told you it became life sized when the clone was being made, didn't you pay any attention to my story at all?"

"Don't start questioning _me_, apprentice, I was paying attention to the important detail rather than the useless information." Shakram took this as personal offense rather than the constructive criticism Geno meant this by, and he just sighed sadly as he watched Geno prepare to become the doll once more. Geno started floating around slowly, then he gradually picked up the pace until he was spinning as rapid as a tornado, it was then he crashed into the doll at this full pace and the whole room flashed white making Shakram forget the criticism as he concentrated on closing his eyes as fast as he could and closing them as tightly as he could.

The blue cloaked doll came alive. He stood up and looked over to Shakram emotionless as he stated,

"How on Earth do you even smile with this thing!" Shakram just looked at him in awe, and then started bursting out laughing. "What! It's not that funny."

"The doll can't smile dude!" Shakram just noticed what he said and quickly composed himself so at least he wasn't laughing; too much. "Sir, um… The doll doesn't smile because its mouth is like a puppet." The new Geno, in the brown wooden puppet, had a long blue cloak where the ends are cut up into triangles, covered three quarters of his body. He also had a blue gnomish looking hood on his head and two attached hands that look like they were made to be separated from his body.

"No matter, it is an unimportant detail, good news is we finally found my body and we didn't have to fight…" Geno spoke too soon. When he turned he saw 2 goombas, a mushroom species that were a dark shade of brown and generally angry, there were 2 koopas, yellow turtles with green shells and a koopatrol, koopa knights with silver armour who worked for no other than infamous Bowser himself. With the koopatrol there it didn't take a genius to know they were looking for trouble.

"Oi! What are you doing down here in Darkland territory, especially so close to his evilness King Bowser's castle!" The koopatrol called out in a menacingly low tone of voice.

"Just looking around and seeing the sights of course. What else would I be doing in a sewer?" Geno asked casually.

"Don't start mocking me boy!" The silver knight called angrily.

"Geno… These guys kind of scare me, they look a lot more feeble from the stars." Shakram spoke meekly.

"Don't worry I got this one." Geno whispered to his apprentice. "Boy? Do you know who I am?!" Geno shouted back.

"Alright you've asked for it peasant. Soldiers, attack!" And with this the battle began. Geno pulled back his arms in a fighting stance as he flick them back into his wrist and out came two small jet black guns that shot powered black balls. As 2 goombas closed in on him, Geno open-fired and sent the duo packing. His opponents almost flew into the koopas however they were quick and therefore jumped out of the way just in time. Shakram noticed there were 2 additional koopas behind Geno and called,

"Look out! There trying to surround you!"

"They think their clever don't they? Ha, they don't know who their dealing with." And with that Geno jumped into the air while withdrawing his gun for a shaft,

"What are you planning on doing, Master?" Shakram questioned, but Geno was too immersed in what he was doing as he focused all the energy in the room into his shaft on his arm as the 4 koopas who charged at him clashed heads and hence they were dazed on the ground, the blue caped puppet took advantage of this and exclaimed,

" 'Geno Beam!' " then a pure white cylinder beam can out of his shaft and hit all his opponents like a ton of bricks and the energy rippled out on the water and created large waves that followed the ripples of the energy, the idea of the beam was to clear out all the enemies in the room but the silver clad koopatrol was too smart for this and jumped clear of the blast. The koopatrol glared at Geno while whirling his arms in front on him and chanting,

"May the dark demons of the deep heed my call, bring upon me illusions, to rid me of these pitiful creatures!" A shroud of darkness surrounding the silver knight and his armour started to discolour in a dark shade of purple, his body seem to split into three and by the time the shroud cleared, there were three of him.

"What in Star Haven was that!" Shakram shrieked in terror.

"The dark arts, they may be illusions, but they are as strong as the original." The 3 purple clad knights charged towards the duo while laughing manically and the sewer seemed to make their voices echo so each one seemed to have two voices. "Shakram! Replenish my star energy and focus it on my shaft, There isn't enough energy in this sewer for me to charge another beam on my own."

"I... I can't do this." Shakram whispered in a frightened tone. Though Geno didn't hear his young apprentice.

"Come on Shakram! If you don't do it now they are going to get us!" The blue clad puppet's tone of voice got more shaky with every word. Geno panicked, "Apprentice I need you!" They were coming closer and closer towards him though the orange star froze there and helf a statue-like postion and there was only enough time for Geno to shout, "SHAKRAM!" before the trio of dark knights were upon Geno and beated him to a pulp, Shakram flew away as fast as he could and pretended he saw nothing, fear took hold his mind as he darted from corner to corner in the dark shallows that were the sewers and all he could think about was how could he ever face his poor master again?


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: Sadly Safe

AN: This was definitely a faster upload, as per usual I dont own any of the any of the characters however Shakram is mine :D

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 2: Sadly Safe

Geno's vision was extremely blurred, he could hardly see anything, but what he could definitely feel was pain, and a lot of it too. Even though this is not his real body, and he is a star inside a doll, he feels everything the puppet does. His arm almost felt as if it was snapped off and his body felt like an overused punching bag. He felt sorry for the puppet, it only wanted peace and quiet, and then the first thing the host does when it gets back is get it practically annihilated.

He could hardly remember a thing, and hence had to start from the beginning to try and piece up what happened. Eventually he remembered most of it, even if it was just vaguely. He remembered his apprentice running away. He was frustrated that Shakram forgot all his training and just made for the hills, but he shouldn't have expected any different. It was his first battle and it was against an extremely dangerous, evil and frightening opponent and hence overall Geno was not angry at him.

One thing did elude him though. Why was the koopatrol so powerful? The silver knights were definitely stronger than koopas, but that battle was insane. It was as if he was a mix of a koopatrol and a magikoopa all at the same time. It was only after thinking all this that he realised he was being held up off the ground and against the wall by four chains, holding all four of his limbs tightly in place. With realising this came the immense pain of the situation he was in, and wished he didn't find out what was holding him in place.

He started looking around the room, see if there was a way out however the only possible place seem to be through the front door placed directly in front of him, so then he started feeling the shackles to see if he could slip out and at least begin to recover from the pain he was in. Pain. So much pain. It was then he thought of an idea. He began to shout, "Is there any chance of food! I'm really, really hungry!" he repeated that phrase 3 times and eventually an average-looking koopa strolled through the prison door and shut it firmly behind him, Geno assumed he was the guard due to the fact he had the key by his side, the koopa levelled his gaze with the blue clad hero,

"Sorry to say but you can't be fed until after the trial" The koopa said casually,

"… And when will that be?" Geno asked with no emotion in his voice,

"No idea, its all up to the judge when to begin the trial, but I cant say that will be very soon, because he is extremely lazy, much like many of those in politics in the Darklands."

"So I wont be getting out very soon, unless…" Geno trailed off, the koopa became suddenly interested in what the blue doll was going to say,

"Come closer, if your interested in making some money." Geno said slyly, but the koopa just laughed.

"What, so then you can knock me out, take my key, and be on your way?" the koopa asked, Geno was astounded, how did he see through my plan with such ease? his plan was to entice the guard to come to him, and do exactly what the koopa just said. Geno could only bow his head in respect and shame. "Sorry my friend, but I'm not your average koopa just waiting 'till the end of the day only so he can get his pay and be on his-" The koopa's sentence was cut short by a loud tumbling noise and the sound of bricks landing on the ground. Something penetrated one of the Castle's walls. "No way…" the koopa muttered aloud.

"What's happening?" Geno asked sincerely,

"We are… being invaded." The koopa said slowly.

"What! Well, um, can you please let me go so I can..."

"Escape? I would but there is nothing stopping you from knocking me out and you giving me to the enemy, sorry, but I can't help you." The koopa told the doll, however as he went for the door Geno tried one last plea,

"Well, we've got nothing to do, we seem to be extremely far in the castle, if you don't let me out, how on Earth are you going to fight the invad-" Geno quickly cocked his head to the dark purple beings behind the koopa, they seemed to look exactly the same Bowser's minions, one of them was a hammer bro, another a fire bro but with them was the same koopatrol from before, but he was still purple. The koopa was quick to react to this situation and pressed a button on his key to release Geno, the blue

clad hero landed on one knee, and almost at the same time the koopa threw a red mushroom with white spots to Geno.

"Eat it now! It will revitalise you, healing all your wounds." The green turtle exclaimed, Geno already knew this from his previous adventure, but nodded his thanks and ate the mushroom. Geno felt much better in a matter of seconds, and withdrew his hand and replaced it with the shaft in preparation to shot. The koopatrol clapped 3 times slowly and half-heartedly,

"Well done, congratulations on the teamwork, now you've got your hopes up, its going to be so much more enjoyable when I kill you!" the guard laughed again,

"Impressed by that? Wait until you see this!" The koopa pulled out what seemed like a bright purple star-spirit and shouted, "Debonair, now is the time, spirit unity!" and seemed to push the spirit into his chest, the koopa starting emitting a purple aura, and then as a bright light flashed in the room, the koopa reappeared wearing a silver plate chest and legs and a purple tunic over the chest plate going down to his knees and a gleaming two-handed white blade in his left hand with what seemed to be a purple gemstone inside the handle. With his right hand he held a full faced helm, which he slowly put on his head. "Prepare to face our wraith!"

The koopa's voice got much deeper due to the transformation, the purple koopatrol griminaced and shouted, "That's it! Its time I put an end to you!" The

shadow warriors lunged at Geno and, who Geno can only call, Debonair.

Geno quickly shot the hammer and fire bro down with his pellets from his hand-shaft; The koopatrol created two 3-set claws on his hands and was in a deadlock with Debonair. The hammer bro started throwing hammers wildly in the room and the fire bro did the same with his fire balls. With this crazy combination Geno struggled to get near the duo, so he targeted the koopatrol. The purple clad knight grabbed the koopatrol with his right hand and threw him to the back of the room where Geno started to charge a beam in the koopatrol's direction.

The hammer bro quickly caught hold of what was going on and threw a hammer at Geno, the blue cloaked puppet easily dodged this but it meant he had to cancel his beam. Debonair tried to quickly jump at the koopatrol but suddenly the dark warrior jumped back up at him and pushed him back with a devastating strike on the purple knight's blade.

Geno and Debonair were back to back in the middle of the room now and they were quickly running out of options and strength, "How are going to beat them?" Geno called to Debonair. The knight quickly responded with,

"We run."

"What?" Geno asked confused, how was that going to beat their opponent. Debonair just nodded his head to the exit, where apparently the door had been burned down by the dark fire bro and the smoke slowly had covered the room, this would give the two heroes enough time to

escape; Geno eventually realised this and nodded, "Whenever your ready."

And with this Debonair jumped over the two bros, he didn't alert Geno of when he would do it otherwise it would have told the enemies they were planning something. Geno quickly followed and they both made it over. "This way!" Debonair whispered then he spun left and sprinted off in that direction with Geno close behind.

This gave Geno a little time to take in his surroundings, his suspicions were right, he was definitely in Bowser's Main Castle, he could tell by the multiple paintings of Bowser and some paintings of his 8 children, including Bowser's favourite, Bowser Jr. This also meant that he knew where he was going but he left Debonair to tell him where to go.

As they ran, they came across random battles all across the halls of Bowser's castle, mostly with Bowser's troops losing against the dark creatures,one seemed to come out of no where and Debonair shouted, "Evade!" where Debonair just gracefully jumped over the goomba defending itself against two dark koopas, however Geno had other ideas. He ran across the right wall, grabbed both dark-filled koopas and as Geno jumped off the wall to land he threw both of them down as hard as he could, which KO'ed both of them. The goomba was in shock, and by the time he went to thank Geno, they were gone with the wind.

After a few more dodging losing battles, Geno realised they had been going for a while, he went to ask the purple-tunic knight how long left however Debonair had already called back: "Alright, this next right! We are

getting close to the end." Geno let out a sigh of relief, but he may have acted too soon.

The upper floor started to rumble however since the duo was concentrating they didn't hear it do so, then the roof seem to break apart and destroyed the floor a few metres in front of them, not giving either of them enough time to stop, they tried to jump however it wasn't enough to get them across to the other side and they were about to fall through what seemed to be a never ending pit.

So, that's it? After all that hard work, this is how its going to end, by me not concentrating, how... disappointing. Geno couldn't help thinking. He would leave the body but one: He would feel like he betrayed the body if he left it after basically destroying it and two: on top of that he would need to be still to get out of the body. He then closed his eyes and braced for impact, Well, at least my life wasn't a complete-

His thought was cut short when he opened his eyes, he realised he wasn't falling anymore, in fact: he was in mid-air. He could hear in the distance something straining, him and Debonair were slowly being moved to the other safe side of the gap. He noticed a faint orange glow emitting from him, he turned to find the struggling thing was Shakram trying to lift them over. The young orange star dropped them on their feet and he slowly sunk to Geno's feet.

"Sorry, about, um... before." Shakram whispered slowly, Geno gave him a nod before saying,

"Well I suppose I shouldn't of expected you to be filled with valour after facing that demon of a koopa, in fact, that wasn't even a normal koopatrol."

"Say what?" Shakram was confused however before Geno could explain Debonair muttered to the two of them,

"Looks like we've got company..." The koopatrol, fire bro and hammer bro were back, the vicious dark bros were raring to go and were preparing to attack but the dark koopatrol was just laughing when he saw the orange star.

"Hello again, small friend. Didn't expect to see you again as you ran for the hills while your incompetent blue buddy there failed to defeat us and was taken prisoner. I think its time we went for round 3, winner takes all." Shakram got up again and went to reply but Debonair had already reacted to this comment.

"Are you insane?" Debonair shouted to him, "If we don't all get out now the whole castle is going to collapse! Can't you here the rumbling and smashing?" The purple-tunic knight spoke the truth however the evil trio weren't listening, and the dark koopatrol picked up where he left off,

"Then prepare to be defeated" But before anyone could do anything he was smashed in the back by a huge claw which collectively sent the dark soldiers flying to Geno's feet. It caught the group by surprise, Geno slowly looked up to see a giant figure in the distance by the entrance of the castle, it had the yellow body of a koopa, but with a massive green shell with spikes on it to go with his

physique along with a yellow tail. He also had an almost dragon-shaped face, a faint yellow in front, green behind, with shiny silver-white horns to match the spikes and a fiery red mane.

"It is the man himself..." Geno trailed off, everyone of them recognise him, it was the real infamous Bowser. The giant shelled dragon-turtle roared, causing the ground itself to tremble.

"Get out of here! I can deal with this bad excuse for an invasion, however if we can't repel them, I need at least a part of the koopa troop to live on!" Bowser called to them, Geno nodded, to get Bowser to join his leader's party they need to 'agree' to join his koopa troop, if this had been a better situation he would have laughed, but this was not the time.

The trio went to run past the big creature when Debonair stopped, by the time Shakram and Geno had realised they were already out of the castle, they turned to face him with a questioning look on both their faces.

"We will buy you enough time to escape, I wouldn't be where I am today without Bowser, so I must stay loyal, goodbye my friends." Debonair told them, Shakram was outraged by this,

"You cant leave us, those dark creatures are going to slaughter you! their must be a better way!" the orange star wailed, although Geno sadly acknowledged this, he gave Debonair a thumbs up but the purple-tunic knight quickly turned and clashed with a group of dark beings, including the evil trio from before. Shakram sprinted, as close to sprint as a star can, to aid his new-found friends

but by the time he got there the entrance collapsed on it self, "NO!" Shakram shouted and he quickly became sad however before he could begin to cry Geno called,

"Come on, if we don't get out of here their efforts would have been in vain." Shakram sadly nodded, and ran as fast as they could from the crumbling castle as they could, wondering whether they would ever see their friends again...

* * *

AN: Enjoy that? Please Review whether you liked it or didn't, I don't know if this is terrible or not without reviews! Thanks to SuperGenoGirl who favourited this story, it gave me the urge to upload a couple more chapters. xD


End file.
